We Chosen Few
by Amvmaster
Summary: a world where you don't choose to be a huntsmen or huntress but instead they are chosen and when they are found they will be trained by the academies around remnant, NO matter the experience, so lets add an arc that doesnt want nor expects to be one of the chosen few, he actually didn't know it was hereditary until after he was chosen, AU OOC M allot of swearing
1. Chapter 1

**welcome one welcome all to my fanfic that all started with why I hate being chosen and then asking the question of what if jaune was a little more verbal in his vocabulary sooooooo after some thought ive come up with this AU story where people don't chose to be heros but are chosen literally and I had the thought of jaune just not wanting to be chosen but hes chosen anyway.**

 **so I welcome you to read this and give me feed back if this good or not**

 **now for my usual disclaimer I don't own this shit rooster teeth does and also warning I have both dyslexia and Asperger's just having one is a problem but both is an absolute bitch so I am truly sorry about the grammar or spelling I currently don't have a beta reader for this**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

They say people are chosen because they were born to do it

To become hero's

To live for the fight

To die by the blade

To be the one to save the day

To be a hero

Like no other

But in this world people are literally chosen out of the blue to be heroes of their time

And fight the good fight

They had no choice as they were shipped of immediately toward the closest combat school to learn and fight

To become heroes

Or in this case

Huntsmen and huntresses

And this is the story on such person

Who was chosen

to be more than he thought he was

to be honest

stronger than any strong ass man

faster than the quickest underwear thief

smarter than the smartest smart guy ever

and to be the most humble of them all

"da fuck is this shit?"

How unfortunate that this stories hero is almost none of these

Jaune arc was allot of things to many people in his village

weak, uncordonated, dork, goofball of a blond idiot and finally an embarrassment to everyone in his family. Its not like tries to be an embarrassment hes just accident prone, for example he ended up setting the villages local cows free when he accidentally tripped on air and opened the latch, theres also the time where he accidently tripped into the mayors daughters room while she was in the middle of getting change. And so on jaune just didn't really do it on perpose but the villages as well as some of his family looked at him like the laughing stock of the town.

He tried to prove people that he wasn't the biggest screw up in remnant but once again he trips on thin air making his point nonvalid as it just made it worse for him, he was somewhat lonely as he had no friends growing up as all the children crowded around his sisters as they were seen to be the angels of town, the ones to save the day against the foul evil forces of the enemy of every human and faunas of all kinds.

Taxes

…

…

…

…

Sorry had to do that, no they saved the town from grimm as they were trained to be chosen to be the best of the best to be the one to save the day be huntresses like their ansetors before them, jaune didn't really hope to be chosen for four reasons.

One his parents never trained him to fight grimm, fight everyone else as self defense yeah but not grimm

Second he knew for a fact if there was grimm he was gone like the flash as he had not much of strength he opted to be faster than anyone else or faster then the closest fat guy

Three he doesn't want to be the saving guy trope where heros just pop up and start saving people and walk off thinking they should be fine now

And finally four

He was too much of a pessimistic asshole to even be counted as a hero

Now let me explain his past a little bit more, as a child growing up with no friends you'd expect someone like jaune to be the nice shy scared nobody people put him up to be, oh how wrong you guys are, as he is at times nice and kind annnnnnd caring he is still counted as an pessimistic asshole for the simple thing of because he had no friends he relied on the next best thing that he could count as friends he could ever find.

The internet and video games

First was video games at first he was curious 10 years later he was playing the latest games he could get his hands on and after that his parants got the internet and after that his young 14 year old got from gamer to internet fanatic as he had found not only the videos of cats online but also the really really really secret stuff and once again after that his 14 year old life got allot more interesting as he found the very dirty sites that has been known as porn, After one week he had to explain the reason to his parents why they kept running out of tissues.

Jaune was had to beg and beyond to his mom to not get rid of it as his mom, good news he got it but he was grounded for a month and then some as he had to do twice the amount of chores he was given, good news was he still had the internet but he was now monitored by either his mom or sisters, his dad never really saw the problem as he thought it was just boys being boys.

Jaune also gained some friends along the way but they were online as you do with a town like his, they found jaune to be both funny and someone enjoyable as he had found some people that he could have fun with and talk to, this was something very exciting to jaune as now had friends and good friends too.

Now you may find this kind of weird at first or weird or something that doesn't add up here and you maybe asking, if hes a pessimistic asshole and dorky and all the other things I mentioned, well despite him being all this and more jaune wanted to at least try and gain his faimlies respect through some stuff even if they were meaning lesss to others he thought he could do enough to get a little appreciation unfortunately after a while of trying and failing you get to the point that they don't even care if he screws it up anymore as they know he'll screw up, so they just give him jobs to keep him outside for bit.

But lets get on with the story shall we

Jaune woke up groggly as he shut his alarm off and yawned, his room was some what clean as he kept most of his clothes in one pile to the side as it was out of his way and he could get to his computer and closet and bed just fine, he stretched as he looked at the time and saw it was 9:00 and blinked a couple times as he looked at the clock a bit closer and then widen his eyes as he shouted, "OH SHIT IM LATE!" he quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to his bathroom and slammed the door as he quickly had a shower and got dressed and then ran out of it as he quickly dried himself and got dressed.

Usually jaune isn't this active in the morning but today was a special day for his sisters and he was told he had to be at the town hall by 9:30 and it takes 25 minutes to get to town if he ran, but he didn't have the time as it was now 9:08 now as he quickly got dressed in his normal causl clothes that included his lucky blacn and orange short sleeved hoody as he had an orange t shirt under it, he had a pair of blue jeans and had his black and white vans he got a while a go. After getting dressed jaune quickly ran out of his room as he quickly ran to the garage.

He knew he was going to be too late if he ran so he had to rely on the one single thing he promised himself he would not use unless he had to. Unfortunately he had to use it and he was scared to even think about but his mothers wrath was something he was even more scared of other than the mayors badass shot gun that thing was beyond a beast.

He gulped as he stood in front of the single vehicle that could get him to the town hall just in time and its name was diablo.

Now diablo was in fact just a regular motorcycle, but not any motorcycle but a ducati monster, now what scared jaune so much was not only they fact the bikes name was diablo and has monster in the manufacturing name but it was technically his by all rights but his mom and sisters say otherwise and since they say other wise he was never able to drive this beast of a machine cause he was scared for the fact if they even saw him looking at it he bonked in the head via fry pan, now yes jaune may indeed be uncoordinated but when it came to running, gaming and surprisingly riding bikes he was the very opposite to that.

He does have his licence and the only that does know was his dad, cause he paid for the tests and stuff as jaune secretly learned how to ride on his own and watching viedos online, so his dad got him the bike last year as a Christmas present for completing his tests and getting said license jaune had was not the only one to deal with the wrath of his sisters and mom but his dad had to join him in the act that has been known in the family as the running of the arcs.

Right now gulped but quickly sucked it up as he quickly slipped on a pair of black combat gloves, and a black helmet as he quickly jumped on diablo and started the engine, jaune couldn't take the time to listen to the beautiful engines sound as he quickly kicked the stand up and dropped it out of the clutch as he quickly dove out of the garage and down the road as he he was in to much of hurry to get to the town hall.

With the arc family

Sonya arc was excited her oldest daughter is going to be chosen to go to beacon academy as a chosen one. She and her husband kurtus arc sat at the front as they waited for the ceremony to start.

Heres a little fact about the chosen

Again they are chosen no shit but certain people can actually tell whether or not they have the capabilities to turn in the chosen these people are called the oracles, there are a very very limited amount of oracles in the world so when someone finds one they are snatched up as quick as they come, now oracles can be both man and woman and are not that hard to find as they are born with grey practically white hair, like the current headmaster of beacon academy as he is both huntsman and oracle. Now ozpin comes to town to town to city to absolutely everywhere every year for a month finding and picking the chosen despite them either being evil or good or any enthcity he finds them and takes them to his academy as they teach them and turn them into huntsmen and huntresses.

Today was the day he was supposed to be coming in to visit and hopefully pick a chosen one or two maybe three, the idea of sonyas daughters going to the academy for the chosen was so exciting since she and her husband trained them to fight grimm like they were when they were chosen from the last generation. She sighed as she remember the good old days where she and kurtus killed grimm left right and centre, they still were active hunters but they only took hunts that were close to their village as they also defended it from grimm.

Her only thoughts was of her only son jaune, despite him being a complete embarrassment she still loved him like everyone of her daughters but she knew for the fact that he was definitely not up for being a chosen despite it being in the family she just hoped he wouldn't be chosen and again despite him being a complete embarrassment he was their complete embarrassment. And she knew hell everyone knew him as knew the fact jaune is and will never be up for putting his life on the line hes just going to run and run he will as he was one of the fastest runners second to his father as he was just a bit faster.

And again she actually resset jaunes alarm as so he'd wake up late and he'd have to run here and despite knowing jaune was very fast its would take him 25 minutes to get here and if you add up having a shower and getting dressed and then ran over to the hall he would be to late as would of missed the ceremony of the chosen and wouldn't be chosen, well then again that's if he doesn't touch that thing on two wheels her son calls diablo, she and her daughters fumed at not only her husband but her son as they found about his license and who funded it.

Kurtus was still have flashbacks of the terrible Christmas as he had to deal with the brunt of her lovely daughters and wife and was punished in the worst way imaginable, the couch in the backyard.

Now sonya had beautiful long blonde hair that came to her mid back as she was described to the single most beautiful woman of all of the village as she had amazing green eyes and wore a beautiful black and white sun dress that came to her knees. To some kurtus was known to the single most luckiest guy in all of vale for getting her, speak of the man, he was a quite the tall man as sonya came up to his shoulders, he had grey ash hair that was cut short as he had blue eyes that held so much pride for his daughters, he wore a basic tailored black suit and tie as he had the family heirloom on him at all times, crocea mors he was supposed to hand it down to jaune but as his wife wanted to he wasn't allowed.

Now kurtus was allot of things, a hero, lucky as fuck all and finally an amazing huntsman. But there was one thing that he secretly was and that was an idiot, im not talking about dumb and dumber meets doctor evil that's too much even for him. He was dumb at the fact he had never learnt his lesson until after he got his beating via wife and daughters, for example jaunes licence he actually found his son watching and basically fawning over pictures of motorcycles on his computer and had the thought of why not doing him a favour and helped him getting his tests done but only if jaune kept a secret from his mom and sisters. And that worked as jaune completed his tests with all in one go as he got one of the highest marks he could ever get and kurtus felt so much pride in his son that went to the nearest dealership and bought his son a brand new mtotcycle that was costumised to be fast and easy to ride.

Again that didn't go down well with his wife and daughters as they told jaune he was to never drive his motorcycle if he wishes not to be grounded and beaten to a pulp via sisters, as much as kurtus knew that jaune really wanted to ride his bike he knew he didn't want to at least give him some thing for safety as he bought him a industrial motorcycle helmet that was practically impossible to break and bought him some military grade combat gloves for again safety as he knew jaune was a very responsible rider and knew for a fact jaune could never get into trouble if he was riding his bike.

Well that's what he thinks

With jaune now

"SHIT ON FUCK!" jaune yelled as he drove down the road at top speeds, as much as he was enjoying the ride he was in to much of a panic to really notice how he really was going as he quickly saw the town nearby, he was happy as he quickly checked his watch he had put on his right wrist and saw it was 9:19 and knew he had time to get there and sit with his family as he smiles at her sister for getting chosen, as much as anyone else he was happy she could live her dream as a chosen and go off to become a huntress, he smiled at the thought of his sisters going of into the world helping people as he stayed back relaxed into his home as he knew there was no job for him anywhere that would take his accident prone ass.

But then again you never know he could be come a racer with his bike if he snuck away from his mom long enough to even run one lap before she comes over and stops him from winning any further, 'oh well' jaune thought as he sped up and then pulled the breaks as he saw something he never thought he'd ever see in his entire life time. There in front of him in the middle of the road blocking the entrance to the town stood the one thing he never thought would ever get out ever.

Lets just say it was black had horns and was furious it had muscles on its muscled muscles and was 2 tonnes of oh hell no fun and its name was the scariest name to ever been muttered from jaunes mouth

"buttercup"

Yes this this bull was in fact named buttercup named by its own crazy ass owner as he was known as the mayor, jaune gulped as he stared at the bull as it snorted and stomped its front hoof onto the ground, the only thing jaune could say was "how the fuck did you get out of your pen?" he asked as jaune narrowed his some what scared eyes as he shook a little in fear as it snorted again, "ok buddy calm down we don't have to resort to chasing now do we?" his answer was another snort and stomp of its hoof as it glared at jaune as he shivered a little from buttercups glare, "oh cunt nuggets" was all jaune said as buttercup charged forwards jaune quickly shot off forwards as he knew that he had tp pass buttercup so he could get to the town hall.

Jaune sped up as he saw only on way of really passing buttercup and that was in the form of convinently place crates on the side of the road that make it look like a make shift ramp, so jaune quickly huffed it with his bike and jumped over buttercup and landed safetly, jaune thinking he was in the clear didn't remember buttercup was very very fast, so as he turned his head back he saw buttercup had turned around and sprinted towards jaune, "FUCKING BULLSHIT!" jaune shouted as he turned his head back around and drove through the entrance of the village as he quickly turned right through the empty streets as he could hear the snorting of buttercup close behind.

"shit oh hare fuck this is not my day" jaune said to himself as he quickly skidded around a corner as he tried to figure out how to lose buttercup and quickly as his watch said 9:25 and he had 5 minutes to get to the town hall before it all started so as he drove he tried to think of anything that could help him but came up short as he had nothing that could help him in this situation other than waiting for the bull to let up on the chase, so jaune quickly turned to the left as he ended up on the main road and turned upwards of it as he made his way towards the town hall not really thinking if the bull was still following him.

Well that was until jaune had to stop again as buttercup had got in front of him again, jaune once again just stareda t the bull and looked behind and then back at the bull a couple times until his eyes settled on buttercup, "how the fucking hell did you get in front of me!?" jaune yelled as the bull only snorted as a reply making jaune groan in displeasure as he had no choice but run away again, but even if he did run and came back he'd miss the ceremony and this made jaune groan in even more displeasure, he really didn't want to deal with his sisters and there damn puppy gaze.

He wasn't affect like everyone else it was just so damn annoying cause as soon as he says no everyone who was around would complain and start trying to 'talk some sense in him' lecturing him about how to deal with his own sisters even if half of them are older than him and that in itself is fucked up to jaunes understanding so he just says yes to get it over and done with. But if he misses this he'd feel guilty for the fact he wouldn't see his sisters get on stage and get chosen, sigh this was something jaune really didn't want to do it but he had to for the sakes of his sisters.

So he gritted his teeth as he reved his engine up as he let his back wheel spin causing the rubber on the tire to burn and smoke up as he had his hand on the front brakes, buttercup thought this was a challenge as he snorted and stomped his hoof on the ground and then roared as he charged forwards jaune then quickly let go of his brakes and turn to the left as he started to do a donut causing smoke and the smell of burning tires to go into the air as it hinderd buttercups nose and eyes as he couldn't see nore hear jaune as he ran through the smoke cloud thinking buttercup would slam into jaune he bent his head down ready to pull his horns up to flip jaune into the air.

Well that's what he thought but missed the fact that he had hit/slammed into anything but a brickwall as his horns were imbedded into the wall making him unfortunately stuck, the question on the bulls mind was how the fuck did miss!? Well allow me to explain as buttercup went into jaunes smoke cloud he was instinctively following the sound of his engine as he turned with jaune but jaune quickly killed his engine as butter cup and had very narrowly missed butter cups horns as he ran into the brick wall.

So jaune had his little victory fist pump in the air thinking he won the battle but remembered the ceremony and checked his watch to see it say 9:28 "shit got go!" jaune yelled as he quickly started the engine and shot off towards the town hall finally leaving behind a very confused as well very concused buttercup behind stuck in the wall.

With the arc family

"hey mom wheres jaune?" asked the youngest arc as she looked up to her mother to explain where her big brother was, "oh he might not be coming sweety he slept in and he wont be able to be here" she said as her youngest daughter looked sad, "oh" she said making sonya frown as she hugged her daughter, "don't worry he'll be here when gets here as long as he says goodbye to your sisters he'll be here" sonya said making her daughter smile but still feel sad, "ok then" suddenly just before the ceremony started the front doors were slammed open making every turn to the door to see a very exhausted jaune arc stumble into the hall as he looked like he ran a marathon "I huff here" jaune said as he slowly walked to the front as everyone just stared at him.

The mayor was some what of a portly man and sat at the stage as he quietly glared at one jaune arc as he sat down with his family, he had everything made him look like the Cornell at KFC(I am sorry but I can not be bothered to even try and describe this egg) he had his beloved buttercup let free as to try and stop one jaune arc from making a fool of himself in front of the most official and important people in remnant and embaressing not only the town but himself, to say the least the mayor really really really really really really omo really hates juane for many many many(ok you get the picture) reasons, one of the biggest is just juane being an nuicence to him and the town as he just screws up everything.

Town fair he tripped and released the cows

Eating contest blew up the cooker

Peeped on his daughter

Broke his car

Nearly blew up his prized fruit tree

Caused the elderly to stand up and take it to the man(actually he didn't do that that was the change in their drugs, the mayor just blamed jaune for it though)

And now here he is to screw this thing up even though he went through everything he came up with to screw jaune up from even stepping through the town halls doors, peoblwm was the only thing he came up with was to release buttercup on jaune and then hope for the best thinking it would work. Too bad it didn't as jaune was exhausted, "jaune what took you so long?" asked his little twin sisters as they looked at his exhausted form as he sat there looking like he went through hell to get here, well to him it felt like hell, "sorry slept in so I had to drive here" jaune said

"drive here but we took the car here unless you took…." Jaunes mother blinked a couple of times until her eyes widen and then glared at her son, "you drove that thing here?" she asked making jaune stop and freeze on the spot as he slowly turned his head towards the beast that was known as his mother as his father was right next to her froze as well as he sweated beads "mom please don't be mad it was either I drove here or I missed the ceremony and I made a promise to be here on time and here I am" jaune said as sonya remembered the arcs moto 'arcs never break a promise' and to jaune that was one of many to him as he had a couple more.

"sigh when we get home we will have words with you" she said as jaune felt her glare soften and sighed as he looked at the stage as the mayor stood up front, "now folks we are here today with a very special geust today Im here to welcome headmaster ozpin please sir come up" he said as a man silently walked up to the stage as he looked at everyone and then stopped as he was at the podium "thank you for introduction as you all know im here to pick the chosen from the town as they will come to my academy and will be trained to be the future huntsman and huntresses now if you will let me pick the chosen then we'll get this along" he said as a line of people walked up onto the stage as they faced them.

He quietly looked at every person up and down as he moved across the line of women and men as they had their weapons on them and had bright smiles as they thought they would be chosen, ozpin looked every single person as he sighed and then turned around as he looked into the crowd as they looked pretty generic and normal he settled his eyes at one person as he looked at the half asleep person that sat with what ozpin believed to be his family as he saw some very familiar chosen as they looked up at him and smiled at him as he smiled, "so sir who do you think out of everyone here is a chosen" the mayor asked as he was hoping it was to be his daughter as she was in the line of what the town thought to be the future chosen.

Ozpin simply just looked at him and towards the people of the town "unfortunately there is actually only one here that is to be chosen the people up here are in fact very worthy but they are just missing something that could should be gained before they can truly become chosen" ozpin said making everyone looked at him like he was crazy, "but there is one of you that are actually worthy here to be a chosen and he is actually sitting right here" ozpin said as he simply looked at the half asleep jaune arc as he looked at him and then looked around as he saw everyone else was looking directly at him.

"da fuck are you all looking at?" was jaunes answer as he woke up a little bit more as they kept staring and then suddenly the entire town hall was filled with laughing as everyone except the arcs were laughing "sir you must be joking" said the mayor as he looked at ozpin, "I am actually not he is in fact the only one here that is ready to be a chosen" he said again as he pointed directly at jaune as he looked back at the confused arc that was being told off for swearing out loud in front of everyone by his mother.

"ozpin are you sure?" kurtus called as he simply looked at him and had his arms crossed and looked very serious "yes I am in fact very serious kurtus" ozpin said as everyone stopped laughing and looked wide eyed, "well then jaune get up here with me"" kurtus said as he jumped up and quickly pulled his son onto the stage as they stood up at the centre, "as the head of the arc clan I kurtus arc bestow on to you jaune miles arc the heirloom that has saved me and everyone I knew in battle, I give to you crocea mors" kurtus said as he handed a very wide eyed and very confused jaune crocea mors.

Jaune looked at the blade and sheath of the sword his father and ancestors had used in ever battle he was told when he was growing up, the sheath was white and yellow as he knew it turned into a sheath with a simple press of a button and knew the old sword may have been old but it was the single sharpest thing he had ever seen as he watched his dad cut an oak tree with one swipe of the blade.

Suddenly he felt his dad wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he turned to the audience with a goofy evil grin that everyone knew was not going to be good, "now as an arc you all should know we keep our promises but we also never forget our bets **ever** and you know what that means!" kurtus yelled as most of the audiences eyes widen in shock, "my boys going to beacon suck it fucktards and ya'll owe me 50 bucks each for that bet we all made 5 years ago!" kurtus shouted as jaunes eyes as well as sonyas eyes widen, "you betted on me/him being a chosen!" both mother and son shouted as kurtus had a smirk on his face, "well yeah duh don't you remember a male arc is and has always been a chosen and some if not most of the female arcs are chosen as well" kurtus explain as jaunes eyes widen in remembrance

In every story he was ever told he never heard of one male arc never being just a normal person but a chosen and with that realization he looked at his father in horror, "oh no" jaune whispered as kurtus's grin practically shone "that's right my boy hope you have fun in beacon heres your stuff and I had ozpin get some people to bring diablo with you on your way to beacon" he said as jaune was having a panic attack as he was not only given crocea mors but also a duffle bag of what he believed was to be some of his clothes and stuff.

His only thoughts were before he was suddenly dragged away by ozpin was

'this is fucking bullshit'

* * *

 **hope you all like this and yes everyone is OOC**

 **now don't forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	2. beacon

**hello and welcome to the second chapter I'm not going to saying anything to big so here you go**

 **disclaimer as well as the warning is located in the first chapter**

 **and also I properly edited this one of most of the actual spelling mistakes and some grammar things that I could find**

 **now onto the reading**

* * *

'this is fucking bullshit' thought jaune arc once again as he had to keep his lunch from coming out of his stomach and on to the steel floor of the bullhead that was currently heading to beacon, he was given no chances to run as he was dragged to the nearest bullhead as he was in to much confusion of what happened and just before he got over the confusion he realized he was on an aircraft and therefore was going to throw up, "uuuuuuuuuugh fuck my life" juane groaned as ozpin sat across from him as his face showed allot of amusement of the young arcs pain, "now now mr arc I don't think that's the way you should celebrating" ozpin said as jaune looked at him with a pitiful glare considering his body was pretty much fucked there was no point in him trying to look intimidating as it would just make him look even more pathetic.

"celebrating I should be killing myself" jaune said as he groaned again, "well that's not what id expect from an arc like yourself" ozpin said as jaune again glared and failed, "shut up I never wanted to be some damn chosen the roll too damn overrated anyway" jaune said as ozpin looked surprised, "so you never wanted to be a chosen? Not even once in your life?" jaune sighed at the question as he felt his stomach settle a little, "at times yeah but over time I got older and smarter and to me it just got over rated like greys antimony but real life and the way I was going being a chosen wouldn't work out to me" jaune quickly paused as he felt another stomach ache building up, "I for one am not humble like most chosen, I am not strong as any of them I can just barely hold a weight and I am not that smart compared to most people and don't make me get started on my tripping on air thing."

Ozpin nodded as he took in the information, "then are you fast?" he asked as jaune sighed and nodded, "yeah almost as fast as my dad" jaune said as ozpin smirked, "do you remember what I said when everyone in the line was worthy in the line but they were missing something?" jaune shook his head, "nope I was dosing off in the middle of your speech" jaune said bluntly making ozpin roll his eyes, "there is more to be a chosen and as they had the physical properties they also have to be very good at planning things on the fly if you will and be quick to action you show these qualities quite a bit while you were driving to the town hall" ozpin explained as he pulled up his scroll as it should jaune and how he took on buttercup.

"well I get that is that all your going to tell me?" jaune asked as he started to groan again, "well I do have good news and bad news, bad news you'll have to wait for your introduction to beacon as you'll be placed in the initiation tomorrow with the rest of the initiates that arrived yesterday" ozpin said as jaune groaning got worse "the good news?" this is where ozpin smirked, "good news is that you have no choice in whether or not to flunk the initiation as the only true way to do that is if you either kill someone or get killed yourself" ozpin explained as jaune dead panned, "wouldn't that be the bad news then?" jaune asked "I never said it was good news for you" ozpin said as his amused grin appeared on his face making jaune glare at him again.

"fuck you" jaune said as he leaned back into his seat as he started to think 'well shit I cant do anything other than do the fucking initiation, whats worse is dad just shipped me off as he knew all along that this would happen all long, wait he said diablo would be coming with me' jaune slowly turned his head and saw his bike was in fact on the bull head as it was strapped down, "whats going to happen to my bike?" jaune asked as ozpin nodded, "well we'll put it into the student car parking and as a quick rule list students are allowed to go into vale but there is a curfew of 11:30 as the last bull head back to the school at 11:00 now word to the wise be careful as the city is beautiful it is also very dangerous" ozpin said as jaune nodded.

"thanks so will I have to take a bull head to vale and back?" jaune asked as ozpin nodded, "alright then" jaune then went back to groaning as he felt the bullhead tussle a little "we are landing in a minute" called out the pilot as ozpin nodded, "well mr arc welcome to my school" ozpin said as jaune groaned and watched as the doors open and as soon as it did he ran out and threw up in the nearest trash can, ozpin sighed as he rubbed his head, 'arcs and there air sickness' ozpin thought as he watched the young arc throw up in the trash can, ozpin quickly picked up crocea mors and walked to the young blonde and set it down next to him.

Once jaune was done he wiped his mouth and looked at ozpin, "now mr arc if I were you id keep my weapon on me at all times now I must be off to do some paper work, now you can walk around and get better acquainted and when your done try and find the cafeteria as that is where you'll be doing orientation with every other new chosen" ozpin said as he quickly walked off and jaune just glared as he flipped him the bird. "fucking asshole sigh well his advice is pretty sound" jaune said out loud as he quickly pulled crocea mors up and tied the leather straps on his back as the hilt was leaning to the right and the sheathes shield opened up, "that will have to do" jaune said to himself as he felt the new weight on his shoulders was actually not really that heavy really.

"sigh he did say walk around and then go find the cafeteria" jaune said as he walked along the court yard as he looked around, as much as this place is pretty jaune wasn't really all that impressed and that can happen to a guy when you play games, now that jaune thought about he knew for a fact his dad probably didn't even pack his consoles or anything probably just his charger for his mp4 and that's it. 'sigh dad your such an idiot' ajune thought as he walked along with a blank stare on his face and pulled his hood up over his head.

He still wore his black short sleeved hoody and his jeans and vans and actually never took his combat gloves off knowing now that was pointless as he might actually have to fight, he hoped he didn't but then again arc luck and all that has been very active with screwing him over lately so he was not going take his chances, probably. So as jaune kept walking he heard an explosion nearby, so he just kept walking ignoring the next explosion as it got alittle closer, "nope nope nope nope" jaune kept muttering himself as he suddenly heard one more explosion directly behind him making him freeze as he slowly turned around and saw a fellow blonde headed girl as her hair was actually on fire as was the rest of her body.

Jaune just stood there as he noticed the blonde girl pumped her fists as he heard the cocking of shotguns and saw her arms had gauntlets on her arms, he then looked over her shoulder and saw she was glaring at what he thought looked like a robot he saw from mortal X, he never really liked the newer ones as the combat to him lost its appeal over time, the robot itself had black armour had green leds and was ready for a fight, jaune looked back at the girl and the robot and then slowly turned around and laced his hand in his pockets and slowly crept away.

But here comes arc luck as the girl was launched directly at jaune as he was face first into the pavement, the girl groaned a little as the ground didn't feel so hard but was actually kind of soft, suddenly she heard groaning as she looked under herself and saw she had smashed into someone, "oh cra-"she quickly stopped talking as she saw the robot jumped towards them, she then quickly rolled along with jaune as she quickly pushed him up on to his feet as he stumbled a couple steps forwards as he was slightly disoriented from the sudden face to ground.

So he quickly shook his head as he rubbed his face, not noticing the robot was coming right at him until he felt a fist against his cheek as he was sent to the ground again, jaune was now pissed as he slammed his hand on to the ground and quickly pushed himself onto his feet as he quickly spun around and slammed his fist into the robots face as it took a couple steps backwards, jaune quickly stepped up and grabbed the robots head as he brought its head down and he brought his knee up as the robot head slammed into it and quickly stepped backwards again as jaune quickly spun his body around and brought his right foot up as the back of his heel smashed into the robots head as said head was ripped off of its body and launched into the air as it flew and hit a random person as said person yelled out and ow.

Now you maybe asking me how can jaune do this, his uncoordinated as hell, well let me explain this one, jaune was trained but not to kill grimm but for self-defence against people lets just say getting your ass kicked by your sisters taught him to be very quick when it came to getting back up and fighting so he just let his instincts take over and well here we go, again you don't really need allot of strength to pull a punch or a kick that can decapitate, jaune just didn't hold back as his sister were more durable compared to most people.

Jaune sighed as he watched as the robots body fell over onto its back and turned around as he the fellow blond as she had a shock expression on her face, "that was awesome!" she yelled as she ran up to him, "where did you learn to do that I couldn't even land a hit on the thing let alone decapitate like you did" she said excitingly as jaue blushed a little with how close she was to him, "um well I learned it from my sisters and well instinct?" jaune said as more of a question than a statement as the girl just grinned at him and then held her hand out, "yang xiao long" she said as jaune slowly took her hand, "jaune miles arc" he said as he was a little nervous about all of this close stuff as they shook hands.

"well jaune its nice to meet you, you want to hang out?" she asked as jaune shrugged, "uh sure why not?" jaune said with a nervous smile as he was suddenly pulled by yangs hand in what jaune would believe to be a random direction, "well then lets go I know some people that will love to meet you" yang said as jaune was to dazed as he was pulled along, 'this girl is strong ad she had a tuff time with the robot? What the hell was she holding back?' jaune thought as he was pulled along.

Jaune didn't know what was happening because hes never been with anyone like this before well except his sister but this is not his sister this is someone else a complete stranger, but jaune was to late to say no considering he just yes and his fate was sealed as he was being pulled along by a girl he had just met so suddenly he felt like some kind of anime character being pulled like this as the main character would usually say something to make them stop or something else, but for jaune he was used to being pulled along into certain shit as he lived with 8 woman and half of them had there periods at the same time so he knew there was some shit better not to be said.

Suddenly yang had pulled him inside what appeared to jaune to be a cafeteria as there was people sitting eating talking like any other highschool scenario hes ever seen online, yang kept pulling as he suddenly pulled up to a certain table with people that were staring at both jaune and yang, "hey guys this is jaune he just heled me jaune these are my friends" she said as jaune looked at the varying faces as some were curious, smiled at him, happy and some weren't even paying attention.

Suddenly yangs ginger friend jumped up in front of jaune as she was happy, "hello my names nora lets be the best of friends well not as best as my bestest of friends" she said as she looked at her friend with black hair as he was simply reading and looked up as he waved at him, "ren" was all he said as he went back to reading, "yeah hes ren my bestest friend then we have blake" nora then pointed to the girl with the black hair as she was also reading, "are they siblings?" jaune asked as they both looked up and then to each other and then back to jaune and shrugged, 'that was definitely a twin thing there' jaune thought as he was reminded of his little twin sisters and their twinness.

"then we have our resident ice queen" she then pointed to a white haired girl as she was filing her nails she looked up at jaune and simply waved as she went back to her nails, "yeah Weiss aint much of a talker compared to the twins" nora whispered into jaunes ear as he felt a little werided out with how close she is, "we have pyrrha our noblest of champions" she then pointed to a red headed girl as she smiled brightly at juane "hello" she said as jaune smiled and waved back, "and finally we have our cute little girl here" nora said as she picked up a small black and red haired girl by her waist.

"nora put me down!" shouted the girl as nora did so as she looked at jaune and then held her hand out, "my names ruby" she said and jaune handshaked each-others "and ruby is my baby sister" yang said as she placed their cheeks together, as jaune could just hear the growl tone of her voice as to tell jaune that she is protected like an endangered animal, jaune was now scared and knew his binderies, "well sit down" nora said as she picked him up and sat him down on the table literally. Yang quickly sat next to him as ruby sat on the other side of him.

"so jaune where are you from?" pyrrha asked, "well im from a small village outside of the vale wall" he said she nodded, "nice hey your like us we also live in a village outside of vale" nora said as she had her arm around rens shoulder as he just kept on reading, "im from patch island with my little sister" yang said as ruby nodded, "yep just a small island of the coast of vale" ruby said with a bright smile as jaune smiled back at her.

Suddenly the lights dimmed as every looked at the spotlight that showed a stage 'theres a stage here? When was that here?' jaune thought as he looked at it and saw a blonde woman walked onto it as a mic was in front of her, "now students today you may or some of you may been attacked by these robots do not worry those are training bots, their supposed to train you on how to keep your guard up during these times of somewhat peace and as you are to be trained you must be tready at all times so these were made for that reason" she said as a line of robots that jaune had saw stood on the stage.

"these are called the triborg they were again built to test you all on your combat ability and so far only few of you have defeated them" she said as the back wall flashed on showing people being beaten up by said robots, as much as this is embarrassing for all of you that lost to these things take this as a learning curve and strive to do better in your time here, but while we are still on the subeject we have a couple of videos showing those who had defeated these bots" she said clips did show of people taking down the bots.

And on the last clip jaune instantly pulled his hood over his head, "hey isn't that jaune?" ruby asked but was shos'ed by an excited looking yang as they all watched as how jaune was knocked down and got back up and took the bot down with such speed, "whoa he looks like hes just as fast as me" ruby said in awe as she looked at an embarrassed looking jaune as he looked down at the table in worry, 'shit I can feel them looking quickly say something' "um well it seemed harder than it look?" he said as they just kept staring at him and he felt suddenly small at the moment.

'shit if this is what a rabbit feels like in a petting zoo im going to have to give them a carrot for being so brave' jaunt thought as he the stares stopped at the woman spoke up again, "now as you all know today is orientation day as you will all be split up into groups as you will all have a tour of beacon and then you will be brought to the hall as you will all be sleeping there until your initiation tomorrow as you will be given one mission and if you complete it you will be attending beacon for those who fail will be going to our second school signal for the same training beacon gives you but for those who need more help than others, please don't be distraught by this as you will all in the end will huntsmen and huntresses no matter what school you will be in" the woman explained as jaune felt like he was trapped in a cycle of bullshit.

'shit that's what ozpin meant by you cant flunk the initiation cause if you do you'll end up in signal, this is beyond fucking bullshit now!' jaune frowned at this new piece of information nd sighed as he tried to think his way out of this and had nothing so he just left the subject for later or until he could get something to eat, he had nothing to eat since last night as again he had to drive all the way from home to the town hall then there was butter cup and then the bot thing, jaune sighed as he shook his head of the thoughts as everyone was getting up.

"hey jaune come on lets go" yang said as jaune quickly got and followed them but not with out grabbed a couple of apples as he needed something to keep him going, "yeah im coming" jaune said as he followed yang and the gang, hey that rhymed!

Later on at night jaune was now found in his pyjamas of a simple t shirt and black sweat pants and socks as he had no pillows or a sleeping bag as he just used his duffle bag as a pillow as much as it was uncomfortable jaune didn't bother complaining as he slept in worse conditions as he had to sleep with his sisters in one room and it was a very small room, so this to him was better than nothing and he like to just sleep like this every now and again as it was second nature to him, as he was about to fall asleep he didn't expect the sounds of sitting and the casual voices of, "hi jaune"

He opened his eyes to see yang and the gang as they all set their stuff around him as he never expected this to happen at all, "uh hi guys" jaune said awkwardly as he didn't know what to say really or how to react as again this something very new to him, "hey wheres your sleeping bag?" yang asked as jaune was about to say something but nora started something, "gasp jaune did someone still your sleeping bag who could someone ever to do this to you don't worry jaune detective nora and ren will help you find who ever stole your sleeping bag" she decleared and was about to run off it it wasn't for ren quickly grabbing her callor.

"nora no one stole my sleeping cause I don't even have one" jaune said as nora stopped and stared at jaune with confusion "huh?" she responded "then why don't you have your sleeping bag then?" she asked as jaune sighed, "look I was in a hurry when packing so I only grabbed the essentials im pretty sure my family will send over my stuff later" jaune said as everyone else nodded

With the arc family

"hey im packing jaunes stuff and I found the magazines under his bed" called out one of jaune little sister as kurtus looked ath the magazines as his eyes widen in horror as she opened the middle, "daddy why is the kitty girl naked?" she asked as kurtus paled as he felt the beast behind him give of the biggest amount of killing intent ever and looked behind to see his wife as her hair cover her face, "JUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE!" that night kurtus had to sleep on the couch as sonya was too pissed off to even look at him and he did nothing.

Back with jaune

'huh shit why do I have bad feeling of possible doom that's just waiting for me at home?' jaune thought as he looked at his new 'friends' with a blank stare, "so you don't have anything to keep you warm at night?" ruby asked as jaune shrugged, "I have a hoody in here that I could put on and fall asleep with" jaune said as they looked pretty sceptical at him but nodded along, "alright then well how about we play a game before we sleep?" yang suggested as everyone but juane nodded.

The game was simple, truth or lie or if you want to call it bullshit as you either have to tell a lie or truth the aim is for everyone to guess once whether or not is bullshit or not, they were split up into teams of 4 as they they can share points equally, its basically would I lie to you but more manageable.

Everyone one went one telling one thins each until it got to jaunes turn as he took a minute to think whether or not to lie or tell a truth so he shrugged "alright heres one before come here I was recently chased by my towns mayor's prized bull" juane said as everyones eyes widen, "before coming here I left him stuck to a brick wall concussed and confused" jaune finished as the team thought about it.

Whoops forgot teams oh just RWBY and JNPR there

"ok id like to say lie but how exactly did you leave stuck into the wall?" blake asked as he narrowed his eyes as jaune shrugged, "faked the bull out as it crashed into the wall" jaune said as he shrugged again, "ok then how long were you cahsed for then?" Weiss asked as jaune thought about and then said "10 to 15 minutes and I was in a hurry" "what was the bulls name?" yang asked "buttercup" jaune said with a straight face as the girls busted in laughter "your mayor named his bull butter cup?" ruby asked as jaune nodded, "yep the mayor is someone id call an absolute asshat" jaune said as explained sometimes where the mayor blamed jaune for allot of things he did not actually do.

Town fair, he tripped on the mayors stupid foot and caused him to release the cows as he used the lock to keep him from falling over

Eating contest, he tried to stop the mayor from lighting the very explosive fual on the cookers as he actually used petrol and caused the cooker to blow up

His daughter literally forgot to lock the door of the bathroom as he had to use their facilities and she was in there in the middle of getting dressed

Broke his car, he forgot to put the e brake on as he tap it causing ti to roll down the hill and smash into a tree that fell over on it causing to also blew up in spontaneous explosions

Nearly blew up his prized fruit tree he has no idea how he was blamed for that considering he was with his mom doing some shopping for dinner and they were no where near his tree to do that

And finely the elderly sticking it to the man was not him or the drugs but his bored grandpa, jaune was just there to visit him while he had the idea to over throw the mayor, honestly jaune didn't mind the plan and was going to go along with but his dad picked him up before he could really help

Everyone around him just stared at jaune as he looked blankly at them, "what is there something wrong?" jaune asked as he had no idea what was wrong but they were staring at him, "jaune that mayor is indeed an asshat" blake said as everyone else nodded along thinking the lines of that jaune smiled at her, "thanks well how about it was my story a lie or truth?" jaune asked as the girls looked at each other and shrugged, "lie" they all said at the same time as jaune smiled at them, "actually girls you are in fact wrong it is in fact true" jaune said making the girls eyes widen.

"how the hell is that true I mean its impossible to be able to run from a bull even if you have arua they are just too fast" Weiss said as jaune looked at her, "who ever said anything about running I said I was chased" jaune said as they were even more confused, "then how did you run away from buttercup?" ruby asked as jaune smirked, "again didn't run I drove away on diablo" jauen said as the girls got confused "whos diablo?" yang asked, "diablo is my motorcycle" jaune said making their eyes widen and then ruby groaned a little as yangs eyes got wide, "you ride a motorcycle?" ruby and yang asked at the same time as one was more excited sounding as the other one was disappointed.

"yeah why?" jaune asked as he was not really sure where this was going until he saw yang jump towards him as she tackle hugged him as she had a bright smile on her face, "yay im not the only one!" yang shouted as jaune was even more confused as he looked at everyone that was on his team and they just shrugged as they didn't know what to do well except nora she was just happy all the time as she just pull two thumbs up and wink as she thought 'go jaune go get your ins!' and jaune just stared back at a very close yang as she was happy for some reason.

"um what are you talking about?" jaune asked as yang just smiled at him "lets be the best of friends my moto buddy" she said as she quickly moved so her arm was wrapped around his shoulder "huh?" "yang also has a motorcycle she calls bumble bee and she has had no friends that share the same hobby as her" ruby explained as she groaned as she felt a headache coming along, 'not another one if only he liked weapons' ruby thought as she looked at as yang was getting a bit close to jaune as he was starting to blush alittle as yang kept asking questions.

"um uh well lets go to bed" pyrrha suggested as everyone looked at each other and nodded, ajune just silently got out of yangs grip as he leaned his head on his bag as he instantly felt sleep come to him, not noticing a certain blonde just stare at him as well as a pair of yellow eyes that were both holding allot of cuirousity towards the blonde pessimistic asshole known as jaune arc whos last thoughts were before falling asleep was

'shit I wonder if dad packed my laptop?'

With said arc

'shit did I pack jaunes laptop?'

* * *

 **and here we go next chapter the initiation**

 **don't forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	3. initiation

**hello people heres the next one**

 **disclaimer and warning are on the first chapter**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

'this is a huge load of bull shit' thought one sleepy looking jaune arc as he was slouching forwards as he stood on the pad next to the rest of the initiates as they were all at the cliffs leading to a very large forest. 'I fucking hate mornings' jaune thought as he stretched as felt as crocea mors shifted a little on his back the only thing that changed about his attire was the fact he was now wearing white armored gauntlets on his forearms and he wore an black scarf around his neck as he brought it up to cover his nose, asshole upted to wear a pair of black hiking boots his dad had packed for him as he still wore his jeans.

He was thankful the gauntlets came down to the edge of his wrist before his hand as he still had his combat gloves on as they felt pretty nice to wear, he still had his orange hoody as he had the hood covering and shadowing his face he gave people the sketchy leave me alone vibe as people stayed way away from him as much as jaune wanted that he still felt tired as he hated to get up early actually getting up at any point in time yesterday was different cause he had to be somewhere right now he just hates getting up. Jaune flexed his fingers he felt a little stiff from waking up on the floor, if only his dad remember to pack a bloody sleeping bag maybe it'd be different wake up, he'd still be a grumpy ass bitch but at least he wouldn't of been a saw and stiff grumpy ass bitch.

"sigh fucking hell dad" jaune said as he rubbed his head of sudden headache he knew his dada caused as he forgot to pack his laptop as he had no way on how to really contact his online friends, "sigh it's the little things that he does that pisses everyone off" jaune said as he shook his head of his dads antics. "if only he told me about that little fact about arc then maybe I would of actually trained to be a chosen and my out look would have been different but nooooooooooooooo he just had to keep his fucking trap shut and say nothing until after I was chosen fucking piece of shit dad as his stupid bitch ass" jaune grumbled out loud about his dad as he felt annoyed about his dads stupidity.

With said arc

'ow why do I feel like ive made a mistake in not training my son on how to kill grim? Naaaaaaaa he'll be ok we all trained him to deal with people he'll just have to think about grimm as people as well, that you have to kill and murder and massacre and they are bigger, harsher, scarier, stronger, faster and more intelligent in some cases, huh now that I think about I may have made a mistake here' thought kurtus arc as he took on a horde of zombies on his sons gamer account on his console as he played it in his man cave or sorts.

Back to jaune

'motherfuckers playing my games isn't he?' jaune thought to himself, "hey uh jaune" ruby called out as he quickly looked at the little girl, "are you um uhh ok there?" she asked sheepishly as he looked kind of intimidating, "huh oh yeah just thinking about family and stuff what they may be doing now" jaune said as ruby smiled and nodded, "cool-" she was going to say something but ozpin had turned up with the blonde woman that jaune had forgot to ask her name, "welcome all of you to the initiation I hope you are all rested and ready for today" ozpin said as jaune had a tick mark on his head, 'bitch your just saying that piss me off aren't you?' jaune thought as he turned his hands into fists.

"now lets get this going you will all be placed inside the emerald forest as you will all be sorted into partners and as that be the first person your eyes meet will be your partner for the next four years of your stay at beacon, now after you've met your partners you will make your way north as you will see a temple now as you get to the temple you must grab an artefact and then bring it back to beacon and if you fail this remember you will be placed into signal academy so there no means for you all to panic but you all have a time limit of until sun down to get your artefacts back here" ozpin said as every prepared themselves.

Jaune was a little confused so he quickly pulled his hand up "um how are you going to be placing us in the emerald forest?" he asked as he saw ozpins amused smirk as he heard a spring and yelling and then knew instantly what was going to happen, and looked down as the pad he was standing on started to click, he quickly looked at ozpin as he glared his hate at him "you mother *SPRING* FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" jaune shouted in the end as he was launched high into the air as he was the second one to be launched.

Ozpin just stood there smirking as he watched the blonde arc fly through the air and quickly thought to himself 'I fucking love my job' and then other students began to fly into the air as he sipped his coffee with glee as his assistant just rolled her eyes as she hid her smirk as she watch students fly into the air as well, she too loved her job just as much as ozpin does his.

With jaune

"UUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" once jaune was done yelling he quickly tried to level himself out as he held his arms spread as he did the same thing with his legs as it work, now all he had to do was figure out 'HOW THE FUCK DO I LAND THIS SHIT!?' jaune yelled in his thoughts as he tried to come up with something on the fly and for one of these very rare moments he really had nothing as he had not thought anything in his life would cause him to fly in mid-air as he promised himself not to eve get on anything that fly's and he already broke that promise and he didn't enjoy the repercussions of that at all when he got off it.

As he had nothing he just closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he expected his death to be quick and painless, after a while of falling he didn't feel any wind resistance come right at his face as he could feel a sudden tug then pull and then a choking feeling as he opened his eyes wide and saw the forest was no longer going towards him but going sideways, 'da fuck is this shit?' jaune thought as he looked at the tugged and saw a hand was holding his hood as he saw a familiar yellow gauntlet and long wavy blonde hair flowing behind said person.

"yang!?" jaune shouted as yang grinned "what up moto buddy!" she yelled as she pulled his hood and him up as she quickly wrapped her arm around jaunes waist as they descended down to the forest as yang landed on the ground with a boom as she made a crater, "well moto buddy that was fun ey?" she asked as she looked at her fellow blonde as she placed him on the ground, 'oh shit never going to do that again, "that was fucking horrible" jaune said as he turned himself so he was looking up to the sky, "oh come on it wasn't that bad" yang said as she bent over to look over jaune as he saw her in 'a new light' ;)

"oh well come on partner lets go get them atifact quick before someone beats us to it" she said as she held her arm that jaune reluctantly grabbed as he was pulled up into a standing position as she once again started to pull him along into the forest, 'and here we go with the pulling once again' jaune thought as he was pulled along with his thoughts focused on trying to gut ozpin the next time he sees him and also his dad for being the idiot he is and not telling him about being a chosen. 'fucking old guys and their pain in the ass secret keeping that's probably not really a secret in the first place but they think so as the world knows it but doesn't believe what fucking assholes for not telling us the people whether or not we are able to handle the cold hard truth bloody arrogant fucks' thought jaune as he practically foreshadowed hi outlook on everything he most likely doesn't know.

With ozpin

'I feel like someone just foreshadowed my plans, oh well time to go back to my MLG shipping' ozpin thought as he tried to think of names for the current ship he could see over the monitor.

Back with jaune'

"hey jaune I think we found it" yang said as they walk through the tree line as they ended up in a very big clearing as they saw blake and nora standing there, well blake stood there as she watched as nora danced around as she began to sing "im queen of the castle im queen of the castle" much to blakes enjoyment she just rolled her eyes, "oh look its juane jaune and yang!" nora quickly said as she pointed to the said blondes as yang continued to pull him along, "hey guys what you get?" yang asked as nora held out a white rook, "we got the castle theres another one but I just need one the queen doesn't need all of the power" nora said as blake gave her a small smiled, "wow hey jaune lets get the pony" yang said as she let go of his arm and quickly walked over and picked up a white knight piece.

Jaune just looked at her blankly and shrugged, "sure why not" he said as he held his wrist, yang was strong he would give her that but then again most woman are strong, "well then lets get out of-" suddenly yang was interrupted as she watched as ruby rode in on top of an ursa as it dropped to the ground in exhaustion as she quickly jumped off, "nora was right riding ursa is fun hey wheres ren?" ruby asked as ren came up behind as he was exhausted, "ruby please don't do that again" he said in an exhausted breath, "did your sister just came in riding an ursa?" blake as she was about to answer when suddenly they heard squawking as they looked to the sky one Weiss in the sky as they held onto the back of a giant nevermore.

"is that Weiss?" blake asked again as they watched said girl jumped off it as they saw her falling towards the ground as she was suddenly slammed into one pyrrha as she flew right in her as they smashed into a tree as they both groaned in pain, "was that pyrrha?" blake asked again, yang wasn't annoyed by the way, jaune on the other hand was getting annoyed as he watched stupid shit just came right on in, 'just one more stupid event no sorry two more stupid events and I may lose my shit' jaune thought as he was rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly a deathstalker busted through the forest as it roared and ruby charged at it and was suddenly smashed by its claws as she was launched back with the group as everyone ran over to her as they were worried for her, 'and that should do it commencing losing shit in T minus'

5

4

3

2

1

and

"THAT IS IT!" jaune shouted as every and even the grimm stared at the arc asthey stopped what they were doing and stared at him, "fuck this im going home" jaune said he turned around and just walked off in a random direction as every just stared at him as he moved into the forest as he just walked away, "this is ah well um awkward" yang said as she scratched her head and quickly ran after the arc, "don't worry I'll be right back just ah stay there" she called out as she ran after the arc.

"jaune jaune wait up jaune!" yang called out as she ran after the walk arc as he just grumbled to himself as he just kept walking away, "jaune stop where are you going?" yang called out as she quickly caught up to him and pulled his shoulder turning him towards yang as she saw him glare at her, "what!?" jaune yelled as yang stepped back in shock, "um where ah are you um going" yang asked as jaune continued to glare, "im going back to beacon then im going to grab my bike and drove away as fast as I can" he said as turned back and continued his walk through the forest.

"what your leaving you just got here and your giving up" yang said as jaune rolled his eyes, "im not giving up im walking away" jaune retorted, "yeah well your walking away from your dream" yang said as jaune stopped, "your walking away from being the only thing that people were picked for to be chosen to be huntsmen and huntresses to be heros, don't you know what that means to those all around us?" she said as she smiled at jaune as he turned his head and stared at her with cold eyes as he looked bored, "no and I don't care" he said as he carried on walking making yang falter.

"what why though why aren't you inspired to be something more!?" she questioned as jaune just shrugged and continued to walk, suddenly there were explosions back at the clearing as yang looked back, "oh no ruby come on jaune we got to go help them!" yang said as she started to run but looked back to see jaune still walking, "jaune what the hell come on they need our help" yang called out as jaune just waved his hand in the air, "yeah well get going then you don't need me" jaune said yang looked confused "why aren't you coming with me!?" she yelled but juane just continued to walk with no care, Yang was going to shout something but the explosions gto more frequent and she gritted her teeth as she just quickly turned and ran back to the clearing.

Jaune continued to walk with no care in the world as he pulled his scarf off of his nose and mouth and to his neck as he adjusted it, 'meh they can take of it' jaune thought as he kept walking through the forest as he kept hearing the explosions and screams and shouts and it kept happening until he pulled out his mp4 and plugged his earphones in and placed the ear buds in his ears as he quickly started to play some music as it covered the sounds of explosions and yelling, 'good now oh come on!' jaune thought as he could no longer here it but the first song to play was lonely by akon as jaune groaned as he was now feeling guilt for even walking.

(play burn it down by skillet)

He turned around and switched the song to something else as he pulled his scarf over his nose and pulled the scarf so it was tight as he quickly started to run back to the clearing at full speed as he finally used his aura to increase his leg speed and sprinted at full force until he saw the edge of the forestry as he quickly lowered the front of his top body as he quickly ran faster and faster and went he had hit the edge of it he launched himself into the air, jaune saw the nevermore was still in the air as it shot feathers into the ground as yang, nora and blake was dodging said feathers.

'well this is a piece of shit way to walk back to' jaune thought as he quickly landed and roll and then into a crouch as he saw the other four were dealing with the deathstalker, but jaunes focus was more on the nevermore as he had try and come up with something to ground it, he watched as nora quickly pulled out a grenade launcher as she started to fire at the nevermore as only a couple shot only had hit but did very little as it annoyed the bird, he then watched as nora transformed it into a hammer as she whacked some of the projectile feathers away.

Jaune now had an idea but he needed a place for the set up but it wasn't here so he quickly stood up and ran forwards towards the fight as he quickly picked pace with his aura pumping in his legs, he had his aura unlocked like his sisters when they started to train them to fight, unfortunately jaune barely uses it because its just a pain and the fact he has more than the average persons as well makes controlling even small bits really really really hard so he just doesn't need it unless well he needs it and in this situation he really really really needs so he ran to his top speed as he covered so much ground until he got to the first person he needed for his plan to work.

"what the jaune jaune you came ba-whoa!" nora said as jaune quickly picked her up like a sack of potatoes, "not now nora shoot the bird!" jaune said as nora saluted and began to fire as he quickly rna past one confused blake and happy yang as they quickly started to follow him, "you came back!" yang yelled, "yang I don't think he can hear you" blake said as yang looked confused, "huh?" "so yang can hear you over the music just know this im leaving here as soon as we are done here!" jaune said as he increased his speed but yang continued to smiled as she and blake raced along as they were chased by one annoyed nevermore.

They kept running until they came to an old temple grounds as they saw a caesium up a head making jaunes head start thinking, 'oh ok now this is a good spot jaune thought as he threw nora into the air as she quickly flipped as she quickly landed and ran with the rest as nevermore squawked into the air, "on the bridge now!" jaune yelled as everyone followed him onto the bridge as the nevermore squawked and flew around, "alright jaune whats the plan!?" yang yelled as she reloaded her gun, "yang you and blake fire at the birds head mainly its eyes, nora your with me get off to eh bridge once it comes down!" jaune yelled as everyone nodded and the began to fire at the nevermore as it flew around circling back as it came down low.

Blake and yang started to fire at it as the bullets hit its head and eyes causing the bird to shake its head as it slammed into the supports jaune and nora quickly followed ina s jaune grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as they started to run on the falling bridge pieces nora could stand as she started to fall but jaune was fast he quickly used the falling bridge pieces as stepping stones as he dragged nora down with him until they made it to there destination as he jumped off the last piece as he and nora landed on top of the nevermores back as jauen quickly held on by its feathers, "nora hold on and wait for my signal!" jaune shouted as nora quickly did so and nodded as she smiled as him.

The nevermore squawked as it pulled itself up into the air as it began to circle around again not noticing nora or jaune on its back, yang and blake stood in the middle of the stone structure as they watched as they were curious on what the blonde haired arc would do as the bird kept flying, "alright nora get ready!" ajuen yelled as he quickly grabbed crocea mors's hilt as he pulled the sword out of its sheath as the blade gleamed with the reflection of the sun jaune grew more confident in his plan working as he placed the sword in a reverse grip and stabbed it into the nevermores top of its neck as is squawked in pain, "NORA NAIL IT!" jaune shouted as he let go of the hilt as nora with up most glees slammed her hammer into the back of the nevermore and pulled the trigger sending said blade straight through the nevermores skin through its through and out the other side as it stabbed itself into side of the stone structure blake and yang stood on.

(end song)

The never fell limb as it quickly descended into the depths of the caesium, nora and quickly jumped off ot it as they landed on the other side of the caesium as they stood near the edge of wall that lead upwards onto another ledge, jaune felt his body go limb as he breathed in and out as he fell onto his knees and pulled his ear phones out of his ears, "phew jaune that was the coolist plan ever!" nora shouted as she picked up and hugged the blonde in to the air as he felt the air leave his body, 'oh god air why do you leave me so?' jaune thought as he found out nora was a very very very tight hugger.

"jaune!" nora dropped jaune as he fell onto his knees again as he could breath again, "yang!" nora shouted and waved as yang ran past her and tackled the fallen blonde, "I knew you'd come back!" yang shouted as she hugged jaune until he turned blue, "yang cant breath" he mumbled as yang could here him and quickly let go as the blonde started to cough and breath again, "yeah I did and that's it now if you excuse me im going back to beacon now" jaune said as he got up and looked up at the cliff and stared at it, 'that is a big cliff and with cliffs come climbing and I hate climbing' jaune thought as he rubbed his head on how was he going to get up.

"uh jaune you forgetting something?" blake asked as jaune turned his head to the girl as she held his sword, "oh ah sorry thank you" jaune said as he was about to take it but blake pulled the weapon away from his hand, "oh you're not going be given this back not yet" she said suddenly as jaune stared at her, "huh?" was his response as yang smiled, "yeah partner you're not getting your sword unless you're coming back with us back to beacon" yang said as jaunes eyes widen as he was given three choices.

First is to go with them and go back to beacon where he will have to go to school

Second walk off not giving a damn about the sword but coming home for his dada to kick his ass and taking him back to beacon to get the sword back making him stay

Third try and take it as he is fast but he knows for a fact that with yang and nora he would get far

So he huffed as he grumbled and then looked at her, "sigh fine I'll come back to beacon with you" he said as yang and nora cheered in glee as they wrapped his arms around his shoulders as they pulled him along, "come on partner to beacon!" yang yelled as nora cheered just as loud making jaune regret removing his earbud now. Blake smirked as she followed behind as she held the sword in her hands and leaned the flat of the blade on her shoulder, 'today was something wasn't it master?' blake thought as she walked on.

Later on at the team thing

Ozpin stood on stage as he had given the recent chosen their team name and then smiled as he began to call up the next lot, "pyrrha nikos, Weiss schnee, blake belladonna, nora valkerye you have got yourselves the white rook pieces and you will be known as team PWBN(pawn) as pyrrha nikos will be your leader, congratulations" ozpin said as they all smiled and walked off stage as the next lot got on it, "jaune miles arc, lie ren, ruby rose and yang xiao long you have gotten yourselves the white knight pieces and you will be known as JRRY(jerry) as jaune miles arc will be your leader, congratulations young man you really do deserve this" ozpin said.

Jaune was currently trying to not strangle the amused looking professor, he would gut the asshole but yang was still holding his sword and now sheath as she was using it against him during the entire time as soon as he got back, ruby smiled brightly as she hugged ren as he smiled and patted her head "oh one day ozzie one day im going to punch that bloodly smug smirk off your face and I will be the one smiling" jaune said loud enough just for ozpin to here as he smirked at him, "come at me bro" was all ozpin said as juane nearly did so but dragged by via yang and his hood as he tried to struggle out of her hold and tried to run at him, "come one mr leader lets get to our rooms and unpack" ruby said as she followed behind with a smile as ren was beside her smirking at his new leaders antics.

'this definitely going to be a very good year' ozpin thought as he walked off back to his office.

* * *

 **and done hope you like the new team names as they were all I could come up with**

 **now don't forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review cause I like to read peoples opinions in this and maybe if you have ideas just tell me**

 **laters**


End file.
